Rebirth Dream Plus
by The D.U.N.K.666
Summary: Uzume has vanished along with Zero and Heart Dimension. That was fact. But fate has other plans for Uzume Tennouboshi. Waking up in a unfamiliar place, Uzume finds herself in a whole New Gamindustri, full of familiar faces and enemies alike! With all her hopes and dreams, Uzume now journeys to not only find out what happened to her, but to end the Console War!


**Chapter 1: Dream of Prologue's**

* * *

A familiar scene plays before you...a life changing event that shook the very fabric of Hyper Dimension in its entirety. The titanic hole within the sky, delving deeper into a truth that remained in the darkness for generations...all behind it, was the victim herself. Kurome Ankokuboshi...the Hatred Incarnation of Uzume Tennouboshi, the first Goddess of Planeptune, planned every step, every event, and event detail piece by piece in order to exact her revenge on the ones who dared to wrong her. And now, we once again bear witness to the life changing event for Neptune, the current CPU of Planeptune...and Nepgear, the current CPU Candidate of Planeptune.

 **"NOT YET! I HAVEN'T EXACTED MY REVENGE!"** The enraged delusional Dark CPU roared, as Uzume and the entire party stood on a floating piece of landmass inside the sharing field, watching as Kurome's body began to crumble away, collapsing from finally draining its remnants of power. Kurome did not want to admit it, she didn't want to admit that everything she and worked so hard for, for so long, was suddenly ripped away from her, torn to shreds and burned away into mere ashes. Her revenge, which she had waited for and planned so much was ruined...and there wasn't anything she could do now. It infuriated her. Beyond all measure of rage and hate she could produce, easily surpassing the limits of her emotions, and all she could do was let them loose at her other self, who she knew would disappear with her. But Kurome wouldn't go out like this...

 **"Until I exact my Revenge on Gamindustri... I Can't...!"** Kurome roared with rage. **_"I CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN'T!"_** Kurome screamed one final time, allowing all her rage and hate to control her until her Titan body was nothing more than ash. Her roars continued until the body was no longer recognizable, the thing remaining were black ashes...

Once Kurome completely crumbled away, Uzume gave a satisfied smirk of victory. Finally, she had ended the nightmare that had last much more than her own CPU reign. The Dark CPUs, the great Titans that she had to battle for years and never been able to defeat until she met Neptune and Nepgear...the day she was waited so long for...

Total Victory.

"We won't let the likes of you get revenge!" Uzume yelled, as if declaring the ultimate victory. After so long, she had won for good. The nightmare was over, at long last. And she couldn't be happier. Shortly after, The sharing field finally broke, and the surrounding changed back to that of the ruined city again.

"WOOOO HOOO! We did it! We All beat Kurome!" She yelled.

"We did it Nep jr.! We were able to save both worlds!" Neptune told Nepgear, Who smiled in happiness and Relief.

"Thank Goodness... Now Uzume won't disappear anymore!" Nepgear proclaimed happily. As everyone else celebrated, Uzume stood behind quietly, simply smirking as her took in the feeling of victory. Ultimately, she would've yelled at the top of her lungs for this achievement. Her joy was just that overflowing...However, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. For some reason, she felt something was wrong...and a small ache in her chest also didn't help with that. She took a glance at her hand, expecting what she was fully prepared for...her hand now resembled that of a ghost, fading slowly away. She knew this would happen, the share energy was fading, even after defeating Kurome. "...Come on..." She mumbled, as if joking. "Gotta be screwin' with me..."

Only one person noticed Uzume's odd behavior, the one person who had been with Uzume through and through with her. This person, was Umio.

"Uzume?" Umio thought, confused as to why she wasn't more thrilled about this, for she would undoubtedly be happier than staying calm. Then, she noticed her hand, slowly fading away. "...Uzume...you-"

All of this helped lead to the sudden urge of killing intent coming from behind Uzume. She shot her back back, bearing witness to Kurome, fading away, her body clearly able to be seen through like a ghost's. She huffed and puffed, each intake and exclaim of breath filled with hate and malice. She looked at the celebrating heroes, knowing full well only Uzume noticed her presence.

"I..." Kurome spoke, only then catching their attention. "...won't let anything... get in the way... of my revenge!" Kurome yelled in rage, between breaths. She shot her hand up at the share crystal up in the sky. She had one final resort, she had one last ace up the sleeve, although it wasn't exactly as she had planned, it was much better than letting Hyper Dimension and the ignorant masses win. "If I'm to disappear...!" Suddenly, a dark mass of energy started to form around her hand, and Neptune recognized it on the spot. The power of Rei Ryghts, whom she had faced in the past before, the very power Kurome was using to move the dimensions, was literally in her hand. "Then...I'll take...the other dimension's CPU's power... along with me!" She yelled, as the energy started to swirl so much the only thing that could be made out was a black blur. Even as Uzume jumped at her, intending to stop whatever she was planning, the energy sudden burst into a powerful force and scattered all across the dimension with a vicious boom. When the CPU's, Gold Third, and Uzume managed to recover from the sudden event, Kurome was no where in sight, every trace of her presence finally gone...

"No way... It can't be... For that CPU's power to disappear too...!" Nepgear said. Uzume clenched her fist and punched the ground, marking it.

"Damn It!" She cursed. She was too careless. If she had been able to react just a bit more she could've stopped Kurome, but she failed, and whatever she did with it, it wasn't anything good. As everything seemed suddenly bleak, Neptune turned to her older other dimensional self.

"Hey, Big Me? Can't we do anything with Crostie's Power?" She asked with a curious tone. However, Adult Neptune shook her head.

"Crostie's Power can only teleport to different dimensions, it can't do anything more than that!" She said. It wasn't long before the sounds could be heard. Although faint, Uzume was soon able to hear them, loud and clear. Stomping on the ground like a stampede, the roaring that came along with it, Uzume knew for fact that it wasn't anything good, and it was a sound she knew all too well.

Monsters, and quite large amounts of them.

Armies of monsters soon came, easily outdoing the population of Hyper Dimension, hundreds upon thousands begun showing up, from land and by sea. Emerging from the ground, from the darkest depth of the ocean, from the darkest holes and from the most ruined areas, they just kept coming, and there seemed to be no end to them.

"W-What The-?!" Ram shouted, seeing and hearing the monsters they suddenly spawned from all over the Zero Dimension.

"Everyone, this is bad! Look over there!" Uni pointed towards the legions of Monsters steadily increasing in number, and making their way towards something.

"W-What is this horde of Monsters?!" Vert yelled in shock.

"These numbers are no joke, and their coming by both land and sea!" Blanc pointed as Legions and Legions of Monsters marched and Headed towards the direction of which they came.

"They're all going the same way too!" Ram pointed out. "Where are they heading?!"

S-Sha looked at the direction the monsters were heading, and she remembered something rather crucial. "That direction is..." S-Sha mumbled in realization, before turning to everyone else. "I believe that they're heading towards the portal, and trying to enter Hyper Dimension." S-Sha said.

"What?! Why?! We beat Kurome! Why is this happening?!" Adult Neptune shouted in confusion.

"That's simple," Croire suddenly said, gaining the attention of Adult Neptune. "When Uzume vanished, she gave one last order to every monster in Zero Dimension, to completely destroy Hyper Dimension." Croire explained.

"EHHHHH?!"

"Damn, I knew she was hardcore, She really went out with a bang!" Croire said with an impressed and amused tone.

"What?! That's cheating!" Ram complained, waving her arms up and down in a rather cartoonish manner.

"What tenacity..." Umio mumbled. "No, at this point, It's malice..." Umio corrected himself, but was still shocked that someone could possess so much hatred in them.

"She despised Gamindustri to that much of an extent it appears..." Vert said.

"It wasn't Hate!" Neptune suddenly spoke up. "It was just a bunch of misunderstandings and assumptions!" Neptune complained. This, however, only caused Noire to sigh.

"You're always convinced so easily..." Noire sighed.

"Either way, Lets get back to Hyper Dimension! At This Rate, All the monsters are going to Reach Hyper Dimension." C-Sha said.

"It's gonna be too late if we Go to Hyper Dimension first, We have to intercept them!" B-Sha yelled.

"That's impossible! We can't fight that many! We'll need an entire army to even fight off these numbers!" K-Sha yelled.

"Even so...!"

"...Looks like she won in the end after all..." S-Sha clenched her fist. If it was visible, everything seem as black as night, filled with uncertainty of what to do. Go intercept the monsters right now, despite being worn out and low on energy? Retreat to hyper Dimension and prepare as fast as they could? In the darkness of doubt, only one with a single light that has yet to go out.

"No... It's not over, I've got a plan." Uzume said, gaining the attention of everyone. They looked upon her in confusion, wondering what she had in mind. Uzume, in the few seconds to took to think of this, took a deep breath. Ultimately, she had her doubts about it, but it was much better than nothing. She came here fully aware that this may happen, she knew Kurome wouldn't vanish like a simple nightmare, so this was her last shot. She looked over at Nepgear with a serious, but determined expression.

"Gearsy, I need you to shoot the Share Crystal."

"...What?!"

"Then everyone, head back to Hyper Dimension as fast as you can!" Uzume yelled. Obviously, this caused everyone to be shocked beyond all relief. For Uzume to suggest that was...just beyond words! This was especially shocking to Neptune, Nepgear, Umio, and Adult Neptune, who the last suddenly stepped up with a angry expression.

"W-What are you saying Uzume?! If we did that, you'll die!" Adult Neptune yelled as Uzume turned her head away, her eyes close, unable to look her in the eye. "Don't you Know that?!" Adult Neptune yelled again, this time Uzume looked back at her.

"I Know... I Know!" She yelled. "But this is the only way I can save Hyper Dimension! This is the only thing I can think of!" Uzume then looked at Nepgear with the same expression she had when she announced her plan. "Gearsy, shoot it! Your weapon should be strong enough to pierce that thing!" Uzume ordered. Nepgear didn't know what to do or how to react. She hadn't known Uzume for a extremely long time, but it felt like several lifetimes had passed with her. She was obvious,y hesitating, she would be with anyone even if it wasn't Uzume specifically, but having being asked to kill the very person by the very one who requested to be killed...that was too much for her. However, Nepgear gulped. Summoning up some bit of courage to respond to it.

"I... I understand..." Nepgear said. Moments of silence passed, and Nepgear transformed into her HDD. She pointed the GunBlade towards the Share Crystal. Moments passed, as Nepgear only aimed up at the crystal. Uzume stood where she was, still just a few feet away from Nepgear. Doing this meant saving Hyper Dimension. Uzume knew this...and she knew what would happen to both h Zero Dimension, and Heart Dimension.

Both Uzume, Zero Dimension, and Heart Dimension...

Would Vanish.

"This is all I can do now, Gearsy, Nepsy..." She thought. However, Uzume suddenly saw that Nepgear was trembling. She quickly looked up at Nepgear's face, to she a expression filled with fear, sadness, and uncertainty.

"I can't..." Nepgear muttered, the tears finally broke through, streaming down her face. "I can't do it!" Nepgear screamed. Uzume knew just how much of a burn des leaving on Nepgear, but now wasn't the time. Monsters were approaching in large number and they weren't gonna stop until they get to Hyper Dimension and lay waste to all of it. She was about to give Nepgear a piece of her mind, hoping it would be enough to get her out of her emotional state and shoot the share crystal. However. just before she could do that, Uni suddenly stepped up and slammed her hand on her shoulder, forcing Nepgear to look at her.

"Nepgear, Why can't you understand Uzume's feelings?!" Uni yelled in anger. "The reason she chose you, and not Me, K-Sha or B-Sha... Is because you're kin!" She yelled again. "You're her Junior as a CPU Candidate!" Uni yelled so loud it left echoes in the air. Uzume remained quiet for a moment, speechless at how Uni had got it so fast.

"B-But I...!" Nepgear said as a sob. However, as she dropped to her knees., she couldn't hold it back. She began sobbing and crying in utter sadness. "W-Waaaaaaaaaaah!" She cried. Uzume gave a 'tsk' and angrily stomped to her side.

"GEARSY, SHOOT THE DAMN THING!" She ordered as if in a rage.

"I CAN'T! I CAN'T DO IT!" Nepgear screamed in tears. Uzume and no idea what to do,time sure as hell wasn't on their side and Nepgear didn't look like would be able to stop anytime soon. She wanted Nepgear to do this, but in this condition that was impossible.

"...Yep..." Neptune suddenly spoke up, catching Uzume's attention. "This is way too big a burden to carry alone in the end..." Neptune said, walking up to Nepgear, all while a purple light enveloped her. The next thing Nepgear knew, Neptune, in her HDD, stood by her side. Nepgear slowly began to stop crying, but tears slowly streamed down her face. Neptune place a hand on Nepgear's shoulder with a warm smile.

"I'll carry the burden with you Nepgear..." Neptune said. Obviously, Neptune was sad about this. She wanted to find a way to get out of this without sacrificing Uzume, but she knew, deep down, that Uzume wouldn't say something like this if there was no other way. "Uzume's entrusted Dreams..." She continued. "...And her wishes..." She paused before finishing. It left a hurting pain in her chest say these things, knowing full well she was basically saying goodbye. However, Uzume would t stand it if she too fell prey to her emotions like Nepgear, so, with one last push...

"Let's carry Uzume together...now and forever."

"Nepsy..."

"Neptune..." Nepgear whimpered. Nepgear paused and slowly wiped away her tears as she stood up,

"Alright... Let's Carry Uzume... Together!" Nepgear Said. She raised her GunBlade at the Share Crystal. Purple Heart put her hand atop of Nepgear's Hand that held the trigger. They both pushed down on said Trigger.

"Gooooooooooo!" They both yelled a A Pink laser beam was shot at the Share Crystal, Hitting it dead on.

 _"Thank You... Nepsy... Gearsy..."_

After the Crystal was destroyed, Uzume turned to everyone.

"Alright, all of you! Head back to Hyper Dimension!" Uzume yelled. Although hesitant, everyone began making their way back to Hyper Dimension. The last ones to leave, were but of course Neptune and Nepgear. With tears in her eyes, Nepgear managed to yell one last time to Uzume.

"Uzume...! I'm So Sorry!" Nepgear yelled as she ran. Neptune stayed behind for a moment before speaking one last time to Uzume, face to face.

"So many things have happened...but I'm glad to have met you Uzume. Thank you for everything you've done." Purple Heart said. She paused a moment, before leaving to catch up with others.

However, there was only one person left who remained behind. The one person who was with her since the beginning, who was willing to go to hell and back for Uzume, and would give up everything he had for Uzume.

Umio.

"...Everyone is gone now." He simply said.

A heavy moment of silence occurred between the two. Uzume knew full well that Umio intended to stay with her, and die with her. She knew how devoted Umio was, how much he was willing to give. However, she just couldn't bring herself to have him stay. Plus, there was one more thing Uzume wanted Umio to do as well.

...

...

...

"Oh, That's right. Umio, I have one last request." Uzume said, catching Umio's attention. "I gave an order to all the Monsters in Zero Dimension to gathee up at our home base...so..." Uzume said, began beginning to seemingly trail off. "...Please, take them to Hyper Dimension." Uzume said.

"...You're... really planning on going alone?" Umio asked Uzume. A heavy silence befell the two as Uzume eventually slowly looked back at Uzume, a guilty expression planted on her face.

"I...I feel bad...that we can't keep our promise...that...we can't stay together...but...You're the only one I can ask to carry this out, so..." Uzume said, slowly getting to part of the point that she didn't want to take Umio down with her. But she also cared about all the other monsters in Zero Dimension, so bringing them to her grave wasn't fair to them. Umio knew full well Uzume intended to go alone, and Umio wanted to obviously object to that. However, he couldn't allow himself to be controlled by his emotions right now. There were still Monsters in Zero Dimension and he knew that, and Uzume didn't want to involve them in this mess she herself made. So, as Uzume was about to continue, Umio spoke up, cutting her off.

"Say no more." Umio said. "Iwill carry this through, and I will care for the monsters." Umio said. His heart started aching so much that it would've burst any moment, but he kept a straight, composed expression. This hurt him more than anything else, even death would've hurt less than this. But he was given one last job by Uzume, the one person he would absolutely die for, and he had to be sure to carry it out. So, slowly floating around, Umio faced the direction where everyone else headed. "...and...Uzume...?" Umio suddenly said, Uzume nor Umio facing each other as a shit moment of silence once again befell them. The sounds of the monsters canceled out as the two were the only things left...

"Goodbye."

And like that, Umio went towards Zero Dimension to save the Monsters at their Home Base. Uzume stayed facing the opposite direction, waiting a minute for Umio to be out of hearing and sight

"Umio... Thanks for always stickn' by my side..." Uzume mumbled with a smile, a single tear slowly trailing down her cheek as she's tared out at the monster horde. She quickly wiped it off as she looked at the legions of Monsters with a smile. "Nepsy... Gearsy... We didn't know each other very long, but it's been fun bein' with ya. It's because of all of you...I've made it this far without breaking." Uzume said. "It's all thanks to you guys...I'm sure that Gamindustri will be alright."

 **You've really done it now Uzume! How dare my dregs do this to me?!**

"Serves you freakin' right! Just stay quiet, like fleeting memories should!" Uzume said as she cracked her knuckles. She knew she was going to die, even if the monster managed to get the better of her first, she was dying by the moment, and there wasn't any stopping it at this point. However, she wasn't planning on going down just like that.

 **How can our talk of Dreams after reaching this bleak end?! Ridiculous!**

"You'll never get it." Uzume laughed as if listening to a child's logic.

 **But can everyone truly make it back to Hyper Dimension safely? The Monster Horde will advance here soon, and the monsters will make it to Hyper Dimension. You're nothing but a useless pawn, whose life is fading by the second! What can you hope to accomplish?!**

"All I gotta do is hold 'em off til Nepsy and the others make it back safely! If I'm gonna go to hell, might as well take as many bastards as I can with me before this place blows!"

 **Why are you smiling?! You're going to disappear as well! This entire world will vanish, "Our" entire existence will simply fade into the wind like dust! How can you keep that act up knowing that?!**

"...I'm Just really happy..." Uzume mumbled with a smile. "I was able to meet Nepsy... Gearsy... And all the other CPUs of Gamindustri..." She explained. No other words were Nescessary to describe her joy, knowing that Gamindustri would forever be in good hands. She looked at the monster horde and smirk cockingly one last time.

"I was able to fulfill my dream! There's nothin' more happier than this!"

* * *

To summarize matters quite simply, saying that Uzume dove head first into hell wasn't far off. In fact, she might as well call it hell. From every turn she made to every glance she look, monsters were around. Damaging as many as she could before being forced to gain some distance, Uzume kept the fight up as long as she could. However, it had been only minutes, and by the second she felt Heart Dimension collapsing. In fact, it was clear visable from afar. She had only assumed that Zero Dimension was in the same state.

She could only hope that the others made it out.

But then again, right now wasn't the best time to be thinking about that for Uzume. She could feel her legs ready to give out any moment, her lungs feeling like they were literally on fire, and his fists so numb she couldn't tell if they were broken or not. Her vision also began to give out as well, only being able to see a faint blur now.

"C..ome on...!" Uzume tried to say, but only a mere came out as a quiet gasp. Her corpse or a body face incoming monsters, coming from all sides, as she merely stood her ground, unable to even run off anymore...

 _Nepsy...Gearsy...Umio...Everyone..._

 **Such a pitiful sight! And here you talked of buying time, but here you stand now, beaten, broken, and barely able to see! The dregs did this, don't you see that?!**

Ever since I met you, I was able to accomplish things I was never able to do alone...it was thanks to you I beat the Dark CPU...it was thanks to you I made it this far...it was thanks to you, that I know that everything that I've done wasn't cursed...

 **BUT IT WAS! The mere masses who discarded you out of fear still live, ignorant of all they have done to "Me"! They made US a failure! They made US like this! DON'T YOU SEE THAT?!**

 _I was able to see what the current CPUs who reside over Planeptune, a land I once ruled over, and love so much I can't contain it...Nepsy...Gearsy...and not only them. I was able to see and meet the other CPUs, and their sisters too..._

 **EVERYTHING THAT YOU'VE EVER DONE IS FADING AS WE SPEAK! EVERYTHING YOU'VE EVER DREAMED OF NOW LIES FACE DOWN ITNO NOTHINGNESS! AND THE BEST PART; YOU WON'T RECALL A SINGLE DETAIL OF WHAT HAS TRANSPIRED!**

 _Not only that...but you helped me become a beacon of hope for the baby bugs and monsters...I have no idea on how I can repay you for doing that..._

 **THEY WERE MERELY MADE! THEY ARE JUST PHANTOMS, NOTHING MORE! YOUR FAITH IS FALSE!**

 _Everything you've done...had helped me accomplish my dream...nothing makes me happier right now..._

 **TOHELLWITHYOURDREAMS! VANISHINTOTHEAIRLIKEUSELESSPUPPETSANDTOOLSSHOULD!**

 _Damn...I...rea...ll...y...do...n...ann...ie..._

 **VANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISH!**

 _...io..._

 **...**

* * *

"Come on! Isn't this getting a bit old?! How about we simply end this!"

...

"Nonsense, we've been fighting for hundreds of year, why stop now?"

...Mhmm...

"That's my line! I won't let any of you bitches take the title of True Goddess!"

...

"Goodness, how much longer are we going to continue this meaningless fighting?"

...M-Mhmm...

She could hear voices. She had heard them before, and they were unmistakeable. Although not of long, she knew the voices, and wouldn't be able to mistake them. Noire...Blanc...Vert and-

Nept-

"Well then, do us all a favor and just die!"

"My! Such barbaric manners! I have matters of destiny to fulfill, unlike you.

"Shut it! I can't stand the way you talk all high and mighty, Thunder Tits!"

But this wasn't possible. She knew for fact that she died, so hearing these voices should be impossible! She vanished along with Zero and Heart dimension, so how could she be hearing these voices...and...see...? Slowly opening her eyes, Uzume, who had died with the two dimensions created from "Uzume"'s dream, slowly opened her eyes, looking up at a area of grass. Blinking once to process, and blinked twice to make she wasn't dreaming either.

"...Breasts are symbols of maturity and fertility, qualifications of a Goddess. As for you, one could say you are the... least fitting."

"THE HELL WAS THAT YOU SLUT?! DIE, DIE RIGHT NOW!"

Slowly moving her arms to help her get up, she lifted her head to see her current surroundings. As of right now, she was a floating island in the sky. There were also many other smaller or bigger islands like the one she was currently on, and each one blooming with grass, bushes, and even trees. She herself was behind a bush, hidden from sight. She, first off, inspected herself. She felt different from how she was back in Zero Dimension, but overall, alive. This she did not understand. She was positive she had died, never to return, and yet she was here, breathing and feeling.

She even still felt a little bit of shares in her. Not much, but just enough to...

"H...Huh...? W-What the-"

"An opening!"

"What?!"

As Uzume heard another crash, she looked up and peaked over the bush she was hiding behind. There, she saw the source of the voices.

Noire, Blanc, Vert...And Neptune. All accounted for.

Obviously, she had felt confused and overjoyed. Her first instinct was to jump out and meet with them, but something obviously felt...wrong.

"Ahahahahaha! It's your fault for getting distracted in the midst of battle!"

"Battle...? What the hell is goin' on here?!" Uzume mumbled in confusion and anger. She saw that that attack was meant to kill, and Noire seemed to be enjoying it. After seeing how they had gotten along before, this obviously made her angry. Of course, she had no idea what was going on here, or where she even was for that matter!

"Honestly, isn't there any way we can near the end of this war? How much longer must we continue fighting like this?"

"War...? They're...at war?!"

"...Hm...that's might be the change we've been searching for..."

"Huh?" Uzume looked over at the 3 CPUs, Noire, Blanc, and Vert, who seemed to be discussing something. For some reason, Neptune was left out, leaving in a confused state. "What the hell are they doin'?" Uzume asked, confused at the events taking place.

"I don't know what the hell is goin' on, but it looks like they're all talkin' to each other with Nepsy..." Uzume mumbled, looking over at the others, before directing her attention at a confused Purple Heart.

"Better go talk to Nepsy, she'll know what's goin' on." Uzume said to herself, as she slowly got up and made her way towards Neptune.

"What in the world is going on with them? Are they...conversing? They may be plotting against me, I-"

"Heeeey! Nepsy!"

"Huh?"

When Purple Heart looked over, the she saw Uzume approaching her. This, of course, was a shock. No one should be in this place besides the 4 Goddesses, so for someone like Uzume to be here was simply impossible. But, of course, Uzume didn't know that.

"Geez, what the hell is goin' on? I wake up to find you fightin' Noirsy, Blansy, and Vertsy in this crazy place! Wh-!"

"Wait, if you call them that...then you must undoubtably be some accomplice they had here!" Purple Heart exclaimed and point her sword at Uzume, which stopped her from getting closer.

Without letting her even respond, Purple Heart quickly rushed forward and slashed downwards at Uzume. Uzume, obviously intent on defending herself, summoned her black and orange Megaphone and blocked the attack, a small burst of air erupting around the two.

"Oho...? You blocked it. You aren't that bad. Perhaps I have underestimated you."

"N-Nepsy, what the hell?! What are you doin'?!" Uzume yelled, making Purple Heart to be a bit taken back at the nickname.

"N-Nepsy?!"

"Why are you attackin' me! Don't you know who I am, Nepsy?!" Uzume yelled in anger, snapping Purple Heart out of her thoughts.

"I-I have no idea who you are, but to block a attack from a Goddess is most impressive!" Purple Heart said, impressed with a slight light blush from the joy she felt when being called Nepsy, and even couldn't help but have a small smile with it.

"Huh?! The hell do you mean you don't know who I am! I'm Uzume! Uzume Tennouboshi! Don't you recognize me?!" Uzume yelled in anger.

"Uzume Tennouboshi...No, I have never once met anyone with that name!" Purple Heart exclaimed, pushing Uzume back. Purple Heart allowed no time for Uzume to take a break. As Purple Heart kept attacking, Uzume kept on the defensive, but slowly started getting pissed off enough to actually want to start getting serious.

"Hey, come on Nepsy, just Wai-!"

"This is the end! Take this!" Purple Heart yelled, as Uzume had had it right then and there.

"Damnit, KNOCK IT OOOOFFF!" Uzume screamed into her Megaphone, which forced Purple Heart a good distance away from her.

"Hm? What the-?" White Heart mumbled, finally noticing what was taking place. When she saw Uzume fighting Purple Heart, she was, of course, shocked and confused. Green Heart and Black Heart soon noticed this as well, as they too were confused.

"Hey, who is she?" Black Heart asked, confused.

"I haven't the foggiest idea...and yet she holds her own against Neptune fairly impressively..."

"HEY! You red haired bitch!" White Heart yelled, getting Uzume's attention.

"Huh?" Uzume looked over at the 3 other CPUs who were seemingly conversing to each other.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! How the hell did you get here!" White Heart yelled, ready to brawl at any time, given the smallest opportunity.

"As far as we know, only Goddesses can be present in this place. Identify yourself!" Green Heart demanded.

"Huh?! You don't recognize me either, Blansy?! Vertsy?!"

As expected, the nickname caught them off guard. For White Heart, she felt somewhat taken aback, but for some reason felt pissed off. Green Heart on the other hand, felt abso-Nepping-lutely happy about it on the inside. Never once had she been called such a adorable nickname before, and it just made her day. However, it she had lost she composure completely, she could've left an opening for the others to attack, so she kept her guard up and properly kept composure.

"I-I haven't the slightest clue of who you are, but p-please kee- I mean, _don't_ call me V-Vertsy...!" Green Heart yelled, a blush forming on her cheeks and closing her eyes, responding to Uzume's nickname in a rather Tsundere manner. All the while, Purple Heart slowly began to get up, taken back by the force of which hit her.

"Most...Impressive..."

"Oi...what the hell is with that reaction...?" White Heart asked in a confused and annoyed tone.

"You're kiddin'...not even Blansy and Vertsy...?" Right now, Uzume as at a loss for words. Neptune, nor Blanc and Vert remembered her, and right now she had no clue as to what to do. Something strange was going on, and she had no idea what was happening.

"You're wide open!" Uzume heard Black Heart call out, who said CPU flew over at Purple Heart, seeing her defenseless, and took it as a chance to take her out, once and for all. Purple Heart, who saw Black Heart near her, instinctively tried to grab her sword, however, her hand grabbed nothing, and then turned her eyes to see her blade stabbed into the ground, just a few feet away. She had no time to grab her blade and block as she used her arms to block the incoming attack. However, what she heard was completely different. Opening her eyes, she saw Uzume block Black Heart's sword with her megaphone.

"Wha-?!"

"What the hell is WRONG WITH YOU!?" Uzume yelled as she forced Black Heart away.

"You...why are-"

"I don't know what the hell is goin' on here, but not even Nepsy is actin' like her usual self! And I sure as hell don't know why you're all fightin', but if you're gonna keep goin' then...!" Uzume yelled in anger. Right now, the 4 were fighting to the death, and Uzume could tell straight away that was the case. She had no idea why they were, but she couldn't let it continue. As a Senior CPU, she had to do something about it.

"Hey, she just defended Neptune, didn't she?"

"Yes...she most certainly did."

"Then we can just go ahead and consider her an enemy then, right?"

As the 3 CPUs slowly began to see Uzume as a Enemy, Purple Heart managed to grab onto her blade. However, she didn't attack Uzume. She had no idea who she was, nor why she helped her, but for some reason, this girl seemed oddly familar with her, but that wasn't an important issues right now. What is important, however, is whether she truly is an ally to her.

"You...said that your name was Uzume, correct?" Purple Heart asked, as Uzume turned to her.

"Yeah, do you seriously not remember me, Nepsy? How much time passed? Hell, where the hell are we anyway?! And what War are you all in?! How the hell am I even here?! Uzume asked, immensely desiring an answer.

"I have no recollection of ever meeting you, Uzume...and what do you mean "how much time passed"? Who are you, truly?" Purple Heart asked, demanding an answer.

"Damn it...she seriously doesn't know me...! Just what the hell is goin' on here?" Uzume asked in anger under her breath.

"...Well, that may as well wait for later. But, since you are here, and seem quite capable, I must ask for your assistance." Purple Heart said, gripping her weapon and facing the other 3 hostile CPUs.

"Yeah, I got it. Doesn't seem like they remember me either, so I'll help you out, Nepsy."

"N...Nepsy..." Purple Heart thought with a adorable tone, obviously quite happy about the nickname she had been given.

"So, it appears that this newcomer is also our enemy now." Green Heart said, readying her spear.

"Fine by me, if she wants to get in the way, then we'll just have to beat the shit outta her too!" White Heart said as she also readied her Axe.

"Well, if I can take out Neptune, I don't care about that newcomer! But she'll pay for getting in my way eariler!" Black Heart said in irritation as she readied her own sword.

"Uzume, are you prepared?" Purple Heart asked.

"I'm all ready to throw down Nepsy, don't even gotta ask."

"Are you sure? You're about to go up against 3 of the world's Goddesses, I would imagine this would be intimidating for a human..." Purple Heart stated, seemingly worried about Uzume.

"Ah, come on Nepsy, a bit late to start havin' second thoughts now." Uzume said. The next thing the 4 CPUs knew, a bright flash of light suddenly erupted and from Uzume. Unable to react, the CPUs merely stood their ground with their guard up, thinking that it may have been a diversion. However, when they regained sight after they lost it for a short moment, they couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Uzume.

Uzume, who had activated HDD, levitated a few inches off the ground. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the 3 CPUs.

"If Blansy, Vertsy, and Noirsy are being mean, then Uzume will beat them up!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" The 4 CPUs all yelled in shock at Uzume's transformation.

"S-She couldn't be...! She's-!" Green Heart said, a look of shock and confusion.

"That ain't possible! It ain't possible!" White Heart yelled, with a tone and expression of anger and confusion.

"There's no way that she could be a..." Black Heart muttered in shock.

"This...can't be...Uzume...you're a...Goddess...?" Purple Heart said, awestruck and confused by Uzume's transformation.

"Yep! Uzume is a CPU! Lets go, Nepsy!" Uzume, as Orange Heart, said in a cheerful and determined manner.

"...Well, if she's a CPU, then it's only natural we fight her. Correct?" Green Heart said in a rather serious, more determined manner.

"Yeah, I got no problem with that!"

"Bring it on!"

And thus, Black Heart, Green Heart, and White Heart rushed at Uzume and Purple Heart. Both Planeptune CPUs dodged the three who attacked simultaneously, causing the ground to erupted when the attacks missed. Purple Heart quickly rushed at Black Heart from above, which the Lastation CPU blocked just in time. Green Heart and Black Heart, however, were blown away by a shockwave from Uzume's megaphone, who was still in the air.

Uzume once again did that, as the next attack had electricity in it, causing both White Heart and Green Heart to be electrocuted. The relentless attacks by Uzume made it difficult to counter, as blast after blast hit the two CPUs, which pro enter them from getting closer. Finally, when Green Heart saw a small opening, she summoned a green magic circle which sent a green energy pillar at Uzume.

 **"Slyhet Spear!"** Green Heart yelled, but Uzume managed to avoid the attack at the last moment. Then White Heart quickly flew past and tried to land a devastating swing of her axe at Uzume, but Uzume dodged the attack by flipping upside down just in time. Then, she spin kicked White Heart a few feet away.

"You **BITCH!** "

As Black Heart began to struggle against Purple Heart alone, Purple Heart eventually slashed her away with a absurd amount of force. Not wanting to give her a chance to recover, Purple Heart quickly rushed at her yet again.

 **"Cross Combination!"** Purple Heart yelled as she slashed Black Heart multiple times before slashing her into the air, and then following with slashing her back down to the ground. When Bladk Heart hit the ground, Purple Heart intended to stab her, intent on finishing her off for good. However, a spear suddenly hit her hand, forcing her to let go of her weapon.

"Wha-?!"

When she looked over, she saw Green Heart with a satisfied smirk before once again focusing her attention on Uzume. Black Heart, who saw an opening at Purple Heart in that split second, quickly gripped her weapon and a slashed at her, sending her away.

"Nepsy!" Uzume yelled as she saw Black Heart land a hit on Purple Heart. As White Heart refused to let up on Uzume, Uzume screamed into her megaphone, which forced Lowee's CPU to stop momentarily before Uzume started up again. However, before White Heart could attack again, Uzume quickly followed up with blasting White Heart away with a even louder blast of sound. **"Dream Roar!"** Following up with a kick with orange energy around her feet, she used White Heart as support to jump into the air and once again screamed into her megaphone, the force of the blast causing the ground around White Heart to crater in and pieces of the ground stick up. As White Heart screamed in pain, Green Heart quickly flew at Uzume, sending a lightning fast barrage of stabs at Uzume.

 **"Rainy Ratnapura!"** Green Heart yelled, but Uzume managed to block in time to withstand the attacks. Uzume then shot her arms out, forcing Green Heart to spread her arms out, leaving her wide open. Uzume then gripped her fist and landed a punch straight in Green Heart's face, sending to fly at White Heart, who had just managed to get back on her feet.

"Hah...Hah...Vertsy and Blansy are super strong...!" Uzume whined. However, she then heard Purple Heart yell as she looked over to see her on the losing edge of battle. Being forced to continue dodging, she had no time rotary to grab her weapon to defend herself with, due to Black Heart making sure she couldn't do just that. The nest one almost hit Purple Heart, and if it had, it would've been quite lethal. However, Uzume managed to jump in at the right time and punch Black Heart away.

 **"Dream Combo!"** She cracked both her knuckles and rushed at Black Heart, who didn't managed to recover in time to take on the incoming punches upon punches moving faster than the eye could see. Then, with one final punch, she sent Black Heart flying.

"Nepsy, are you alright?" Uzume asked, as Purple Heart panted as she nodded.

"Yes, thanks to you...you saved me there, and I am gra- Look out!" Purple Heart suddenly yelled, as White Heart came flying at Uzume, slamming her with her axe and sending her flying.

"Aargh?!" Uzume yelled.

"Uzume!" Purple Heart yelled. In a spilt second she gained distance, grabbing her sword out of the ground, and then rushing back at White Heart, but then was forced to block a incoming stab from Green Heart, which then left her open from an attack from Black Heart. As Uzume recovered from the sudden attack from Blanc, she heard Purple Heart yell in pain as she was sent flying at Uzume, who had managed to catch her.

Due to the sudden impact, Uzume took a step back, but suddenly felt part of the ground d behind her no longer. She looked back and saw that both Uzume and Purple Heart were on the edge of a floating island they were on.

"The finishing blow is **MINE**!" Uzume heard Black Heart yell, as Black Heart, with her sword enveloped with a large amount of lightning, flew at Uzume and Purple Heart at lightning speed. Uzume, who still had her megaphone in her hand, lifted it up, and gave one last final scream that collided with Black Heart's lightning slash, the collision of the attacks echoing throughout the realm. However, after a large explosion, and a part of the island coming along with it, Uzume and Purple Heart fell downward towards the lower world, with Purple Heart changing back into her normal form, unconscious.

Uzume, who still managed to hang onto her consciousness, look upon the islands floating in the sky as they kept getting farther and farther away from her eyes.

"D...damn it...Nep...sy..." This final thought rushed through her head as she finally lost consciousness, ignorant of her current situation, and her questions remaining unanswered.

...

* * *

 **And so, I present my first rewrite Chapter!**

 **There isn't much to say other than I hope you enjoyed the chapter, continue reading, Favorite and Follow, and drop some reviews in the reviews section. I did enjoy writing this chapter, and I'm sure I will find the motivation to write this Uzume story more than the last one.**

 **And so, without any further delay, have a good day good sirs.**

 **Until next time. :)**


End file.
